Aka::You are my sunshine::Kuro
by Meitantei4869
Summary: "You were taken away before your time, up into the clouds. So I let go of the belief of ever being able to see you again. No matter how many nights come to pass, us meeting is impossible. I didn't know what I had until I lost it. Now you're gone, you're really gone. What can I do with this pain? Endless regret fills my heart. So I hung my head, and I cried."


**Disclaimer: everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
Warning: Character Death  
P.S: try playing ONE OK ROCK - Pierce while listening to this~**

* * *

"_Nothing lasts forever. Even the dazzling rays from the sun would disappear from the sky once clouds envelope the blue sky. Something which is lost can never be retrieved back. No matter how dear something or something is to you, when god decides it is time for its life to end, no one can stand up against that decision, no matter how selfish one might feel that decision is."_

* * *

The soft pitter patter of the rain outside against the window provided as a calming lullaby to the bluenette who was resting peacefully on the hospital bed, a redhead sitting beside that bed, a book in hand and his body relaxed against the chair. Months had passed and this would be a normal situation for the two. Ever since the Winter Cup finals, where the bluenette— Kuroko Tetsuya —collapsed after the match and was discovered to have a fatal illness which has grown worse throughout the years of him playing basketball.

For their dear Phantom Sixth Man, for their dear comrade, to be in such a condition, it was an unbelievable fact. None of them wanted to believe that it was true. But no matter how they denied, it was already proven. _One week._ The doctor had said. There was no more time left for Kuroko. The red haired male beside him knew. That is why, he was trying desperately to make up for the time that was lost, in the midst of his selfishness.

"Akashi-kun.."

"ah, you have awaken, Tetsuya?"

A faint nod was given as he turned to face the redhead. "yes..could you get me some water, Akashi-kun? My throat feels rather dry…"

Heeding the boy's request, Akashi went to the water dispenser in the room, poured water in a cup, and returned beside Kuroko. The bluenette gratefully uttered a soft 'thank you' before carefully sipping the water, letting out a blissful sigh when the cup was lowered.

"Akashi-kun, is it okay for you to be in Tokyo at this time?" Kuroko asked, the question confusing the said male. "it is the exam season, isn't it?"

_Aah…that's what he meant…_

"don't worry, Tetsuya." He smoothly said, holding the bluenette's hand tenderly, a tad of sorrow in his heterochromatic eyes. "compared to you, exams doesn't matter."

"but, your father—"

"it doesn't matter, Tetsuya.." The redhead gently pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling his nose into the male's soft, blue hair, closing his eyes. "I just want to be with you right now…"

Upon hearing how his voice was filled with sadness and grief, unlike the usual Akashi-kun, tears threatened to fall out from Kuroko's eyes, as he silently returned the hug. He could feel himself at comfort at the warmth in the arms of the other. He didn't want to part. He wanted to stay like this. He wanted to stay with his dear former captain forever.

But, forever, is just a word.

It means nothing to the world.

He knew. That his time was approaching.

And that he could do nothing to prevent it...

* * *

"Aka…shi-kun.."

Lifeless blue hues weakly shifted to gaze upon the redhead beside him, though they could barely open. His pale hand had no energy to return the hold given by the other, his breathing was now faint, voice barely audible. The sky outside that day was dark, occasionally emitting low rumbles. A week had dreadfully passed, death spreads its arms to welcome the newcomer today.

"yes, Tetsuya?.."

"I…am glad that I played basketball…" A weak smile graced his features as Kuroko, with much effort, conveyed his thoughts to his companion. "I met everyone…because of it… Even though a lot of bad things happened… I'm still grateful… After all..,"

Tears fell from his eyes and using every last bit of energy he had, he forced a delicate angelic smile to present to the redhead, "Because of basketball, I met Akashi-kun…"

The redhead's eyes widened at the honesty of his words, shocked, as _he_ was the source of all his pain. He was the one who had cut their red thread of fate and was desperately trying to tie it back. In a voice so brittle and close to breaking, Akashi sang in a whisper, holding his dear Tetsuya's hand.

"_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

_you make me happy when skies are grey…_

_you never know, dear…how much I love you…_

_Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

"Thank you…"

As the energy to use his voice gradually disappeared, Kuroko softly whispered four words, his eyes closing, his final breath, was at last drew. Red and gold shut tightly, his body curling up in a fetal position, trembling, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"_Please…don't take…_

_my sunshine away…"_

A lengthy beep signaled the passing of the boy, a peaceful expression painted his face as water fell from the heavens, mourning for the loss of the one who was loved. His arm folded, hiding his tear stained face in it, his hand refusing to release its hold on the hand which warmth was still felt. A soothing warmth that he, now, would no longer be able to feel.

He blamed himself for what had happened.

_"The unbelievable pressure from his last game has worsened his illness to an incredible state."_

It was all..

_"If he didn't push himself past his limit to win against your team, Akashi-san,"_

All….

_"He wouldn't be in this condition.."_

All his fault…

_"There is no possible way to save him now…"_

Tetsuya is gone..

_"I love you…Akashi-kun…"_

_**And he is the one to blame…**_

* * *

"_You were taken away before your time, up into the clouds. So I let go of the belief of ever being able to see you again. No matter how many nights come to pass, us meeting is impossible. I didn't know what I had until I lost it. Now you're gone, you're really gone. What can I do with this pain? Endless regret fills my heart. So I hung my head, and I cried."_

* * *

**Like the AkaMido one, this is also inspired (?) by a post in tumblr-  
*****honestly sorry not sorry about this*  
****Thanks for reading!**_  
_


End file.
